Bedsheets
by vainila
Summary: Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo acurrucándonos solos. AU Época Moderna. This image doesn't belongs to me, belongs to livori from tumblr.
1. Capítulo I

**_bedsheets_**

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

**Palabras: 1,306**

* * *

Capítulo I

La mesa estaba moviéndose haciendo que el adolescente durmiendo encima, sus brazos por sobre su cabeza; anteojos cayendo de su rostro junto con una pequeña línea de saliva por el costado de su boca. Un quejido exagerado se escapó de sus labios mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, tratando de despabilarse. Observó de reojo, dejando de lado sus gafas, al dispositivo móvil que lo había despertado con sorpresa; 4 mensajes nuevos.

"_Hiccup, ¿dónde estás? Ya perdiste tu primer período. –F."_

"_Segundo período. –F." _

"_Tercer período. –F."_

"_¡NO PUEDES PERDER EL CUARTO PERÍODO! EDUCACIÓN FISÍCA EMPIEZA EN UNOS MINUTOS. –F."_

Una vez despierto completamente, examino el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Mierda. Dos horas y media tarde, Gobber lo mataría si se enterara de que no se presentó a tiempo; se levantó rápidamente de su silla dejando que las patas de está hicieran un crujido hiriente para sus dientes. Buscó entre los papeles los trabajos que estaba haciendo la noche anterior, llenos de manchas pequeñas de café, algunos pequeños pedazos de goma junto con unas minas de lápiz. Su gato negro abrió un ojo curioso, como su amo iba de un lado a otro tomando todo lo que encontraba en su camino, así que, si no lo necesitaba entonces volvería a dormir. –Al menos _tú_ dormiste en una cama.- se colocó su suéter verde. Era primero de Octubre, lo que significaba que el otoño había llegado, con ello los distintos mixes de naranjas, amarillos y marrones en las calles. La primavera se había ido, aunque en Berk no es muy notable, a veces era bastante hermoso sentir el sol en tu rostro mientras todos festejan la despedida de esta estación. _La despedida de la primavera. _

La escena volvía su memoria mientras cerraba con llave la puerta principal de su casa; la despedida había sido hace algunas semanas. Era un hermoso último día de primavera. Los chicos habían decidido festejar en el bosque, era una tradición entre ellos, en vez de ir a una fiesta; sin embargo, Snotlout no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero termino aceptando. Los chicos traerían las bebidas y las chicas la comida, así todos se reunirían en la cueva. No obstante, cuando el pelirrojo había llegado solo Astrid estaba ahí; sus pies en el agua con sus botas de lado, se veía tranquila y muy hermosa con la corona de flores encima de su cabeza. –Hey.- le sonrió ella cuando notó que estaba enfrente, sólo los dividía el lago.

-Hey.

-Los chicos se tomarán su tiempo en venir, hubo un pequeño problema.

-Oh, está bien. ¿Qué paso?

-Pues…- dijo, chapoteando con sus piernas. –Tuffnut quiere traer cerveza junto con Snot. Pero Ruffnut no quiere.- hace hombros. –La traerán de todas formas.

-Seh.- susurró dando toda la vuelta llegando hasta ella, por más que quisiera entrar al agua no podía. Es un trabajo bastante duro sacarse su prótesis para luego volver a ponerla.

-¿Cómo está tu papá?- preguntó mientras observaba como se sentaba a su lado.

-Uhm…- miró al suelo. –Mejor, creo. Los médicos aun quieren que este en el hospital por unos meses más. Creo que quieren hacerle más estudios, él dice que está bien y exige que lo dejen irse a casa. –levantó un dedo al aire. - _¿Cómo esperan que YO, Estoico the Vast, cuide a mi hijo de diecinueve años en el hospital? ¿Conectado a todas estás malditas máquinas?- _movió sus brazos, su voz al mejor estilo de su padre. La chica río ante la escena.

-Él estará bien.- sonrió alegre. –_Siempre lo está.- _se acercó un poco más, dejando que sus dedos acaricien su cuello hasta su cabello. Estaba por empezar a hacer una trenza. No era que Hiccup las odiará, no es así; sino que le molestaba tener que explicar porque los tenía, ya que no era nada masculino de su parte. –Él es como tú.- susurró besando su mejilla mientras seguía trenzando.

-Querrás decir que yo soy como él.- ahora rojo como un tomate.

-Uhm…- gruño. –Nah…- dejó escapar eso en un suspiro, su aliento chocando contra su piel pecosa. Sintió como sus manos viajaban a su barbilla haciendo girar su cabeza. Sus labios estaban en los suyos ahora, moviéndose lentamente; sus manos en sus hombros. Sin embargo, fueron separados por el ruido de las ramas romperse.

-¡QUERÍA TRAERLA!- se escucharon los gritos de Tuffnut desde una distancia no tan lejana. Quizá estaban a unos veinte pasos. Posteriormente de ese suceso, las cosas se volvieron un poco incomodas entre ellos.

Y lo peor de todo. _Hiccup ni siquiera había respondido. _

Buscó las llaves de su moto dentro de su mochila, estaban en un bolsillo a un lado de un sándwich de tres días; estaba empezando a refrescar, debería haberse comprado una bufanda como Gobber le había dicho que hiciera. Esa chaqueta de cuero negra no podía abrigar su cuello.

Llegó a la universidad en unos minutos, las calles estaban desiertas así que pudo aprovechar la situación para aumentar la velocidad. Dejó la moto en el aparcamiento. Corrió, por lo que le pudieron dar su pierna, a un lado del gran edificio (que abarcaba una manzana). Viendo, desde la distancia, a sus compañeros corrió más rápido; ellos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa. Solo tenía diez minutos para cambiarse. –Hey Hiccup, estábamos- era la voz de Tuffnut. Sin embargo, no lo escucho desapareciendo en los vestidores. Minutos más tarde estaba saliendo. –Eso sí fue rápido, ¿te quedaste dormido, otra vez?

-Déjame adivinar, ¿el taller o los dibujos?- esa voz femenina venía de cerca de los bancos para el público en época de partido. Había dos chicas sentadas en la banquilla, una no sonreía con su cabello bastante largo atado en dos trenzas, su rostro recostado en la palma de su mano. Se notaba que estaba aburrida. La otra tenía su rostro reposando en sus manos, su abrigo de piel puesto con su capucha en ella, su trenza caía en su hombro derecho redondeando aún más su rostro. Le sonrió de manera graciosa haciendo que el corazón de Hiccup se detenga por un mini segundo. -¿Adiviné? Iba a responder cuando la voz del profesor los interrumpió.

-Vamos, _lover boy_. – dijo su primo mientras golpeaba su espalda. Llevándoselo.

-¿No han hablado de eso aun?- preguntó Ruffnut tamborileando sus dedos contra su barbilla.

-Sabes cómo es Hiccup…- suspiró pesadamente levantándose mientras sonaba la campana de cambio de clase. –Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes que el profesor.- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, escuchando un gruñido de apatía.

···

-¡Haddock! ¿Otra vez yendo a casa? ¿Es tan difícil tomarse una ducha con todos los demás chicos?- preguntó el profesor desde la puerta de las duchas para hombres, sintiendo como el vapor golpeaba contra su espalda.

-Verá profesor, estar desnudo frente a otros chicos no me es cómodo…- poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza. –Además… además, creo que sabe sobre mi pierna, así que prefiero tomar una ducha en casa; solo, sin miles de ojos mirándome, con una cortina de por medio.- sonrió divertido viendo como la sangre subía al rostro del profesor. Era mejor retirarse.

···

Después de un merecido baño estaba preparándose para ir al hospital, era día de visita; tenía en su mano una lata de atún a medio abrir cuando el teléfono de línea irrumpió el silencio. -¿Sí?- preguntó con el móvil entre el hombro y su mejilla.

-¿Hiccup Haddock?- era el doctor que atendía a su padre.

-Oh, doctor, estaba saliendo justamente para allá. ¿Sigue sin querer comer? Pensé—fue interrumpido por el sonido de una tos ronca.

-No, Hiccup… Creo que no sería bueno que vinieras.- tosió otra vez. –Tu padre…- suspiró pesadamente.- Tu padre murió está mañana, un paro cardíaco, tratamos de reanimarlo pero no pudimos hacer nada. Lo sentimos tanto…- el doctor seguía hablando pero el teléfono ya había caído al suelo.

* * *

_Finalmente tuve las agallas para poder subir esto; imaginen que estuve desde Octubre con está idea buscando los pequeños detalles y errores. Lo que deben saber es que tengo ya los tres primeros capítulos hechos. Así que, espero que le guste. _


	2. Capítulo II

**_bedsheets_**

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

**Palabras: 1,015.  
**

Capítulo II

Astrid llegó a la casa después de su práctica tan rápido como pudo. El mensaje le había llegado veinte minutos antes de terminar y era un mensaje de parte de Gobber; primero se quedó en estado de shock, luego, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue Hiccup. Dios, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Así que sin siquiera poder tomar un baño se subió al primer autobús que la dejaba en la esquina de la casa del castaño. Tocó la puerta, dos veces, también hizo sonar el timbre hasta que pudo escuchar los pasos cansados de alguien dentro de la casa. Hiccup abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar e incluso podías ver las pequeñas bolsas negras de tristeza. –Oh, Hiccup…- dijo, con un tono de dolor ante la persona que estaba frente a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus brazos hasta él abrazándolo fuertemente. Él le respondió escondiendo su rostro en su hombro; podía sentir los pequeños espasmos. -¿Qué tal si entramos?- preguntó llevando una mano en su nuca, acariciándolo. Sabía que, aunque no hubiera respondido, había afirmado.

Una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de ella se sentó en el sofá, Hiccup estaba mirando hacia la nada. –Hey…- susurró llevando su mano a su hombro tratando de sacarlo de su trance. –Necesito que seas fuerte.- se acercó. –Pero hoy no es el día.- su cabeza descansó en su brazo, ahora él era más alto que ella. Solo unos centímetros, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tarareo mientras el chico a su lado lloraba desconsolado.

**···**

La noche llegó, dejando el frío fuera y dentro del hogar. La rubia había obligado a Hiccup a tomar un baño caliente mientras le preparaba la cena; una sopa de tomate. No sería pesado para su estómago y era algo que podría hacer sin que supiera tan mal. Hace tiempo, los demás le habían admitido, con cierto temor en sus rostros, que su comida no era tan buena como ellos decían que era. Subió las escaleras lentamente, esperando no dejar caer todo encima de la madera del suelo. La habitación de Hiccup se encontraba al final del pasillo, un pequeño hilo de luz se pudo divisar de la puerta entreabierta. Los pequeños sollozos podían ser escuchados desde el otro lado de la abertura. Al entrar, con bandeja en mano, el castaño tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, sus codos en sus rodillas; estaba hiperventilándose. -Hiccup…- se acercó dejando la fuente de lado. Se arrodilló frente a él, quitando delicadamente sus manos del camino. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como su nariz. –Escucha, lo siento.- susurró llevando sus manos a sus mejillas para que pudiera verla, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban mirando al suelo; llenos de lágrimas. –Pero estaba sufriendo, y eso lo sabías.- limpio con su dedo la lágrima que corrió por su moflete.

-É-él se fue.

-Lo sé, pero, y dios esto sonará monótono, él está en un lugar mejor. Sabías que estaba sufriendo con problemas del corazón, no estaba bien…- ella sintió el propio nudo en su garganta.

-¡ÉL SE FUE!- gritó levantándose haciendo que la chica perdiera el balance cayendo al suelo de bruces. -¡Él se fue y no tengo a nadie más! ¡Mamá no está! ¡Papá se fue! ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?!- su pecho subía y baja erráticamente. Se arrodilló su cabeza gacha –Lo siento…- su voz estaba en un susurro junto con los hipos.

-Está bien…- llevó su mano temblorosa a su nuca abrazándolo fuertemente. –Necesitas dormir un poco, ¿vale? –lo levantó como un muñeco de trapo dejándolo en la cama. No podía soportar la idea de verlo tan débil, normalmente siempre estaba lleno de alegría y alguna que otra estúpida idea para su moto. Lo cubrió con las mantas, su gato se colocó a los pies de este acurrucándose, sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te vayas…- confesó firmemente. –No te vayas, _por favor.- _esas palabras significaban más que simplemente dejarlo solo en la habitación así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó a su lado en la cama envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, tomando su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Estaba de espaldas a ella así que solo podía verle la nuca pero, con los movimientos espasmódicos, sabía que estaba llorando.

**···**

-¿Hiccup?- alguien susurró a su oído despertándolo de su sueño profundo. Por un momento, pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, algo que su retorcida mente había creado para molestarlo pero el dolor se volvió más profundo cuando vio la bandeja en la mesa de luz, todas las memorias de anoche volvieron a su cabeza. –Te dejé el desayuno en la cocina…- susurró Astrid junto a su oído. –Volveré por la tarde, tengo práctica…- hubo silencio. – Llámame si necesitas compañía.

**···**

Se quedó postrado en cama todo el día, Toothless se le acercaba a veces para acariciar su hocico contra su mano en forma de cariño para recordarle que él también estaba ahí, sin embargo, Hiccup solamente abría sus ojos y lo acariciaba hasta que finalmente lo empujaba despacio. –Está bien, amigo.- _sniff_, dándole la espalda. –Solo necesito dormir.

**···**

-¿Hiccup?- preguntó Astrid subiendo las escaleras, tenía su celular en mano abierto con el mensaje que Gobber de que había tocado la puerta principal unas cuantas veces pero nadie la atendía. Los maullidos del gato la preocuparon, seguramente estaba hambriento. Buscó alguna llave que quizá estuviera escondida por algún lado pero nada. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta por la que pudo pasar a duras penas, el gato estaba acurrucado a un lado de su cuenco vacío. –Hey, pequeño…- susurró acariciándole la cabeza, llenó uno de los cuencos con agua y otro con comida. Subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado aunque era difícil puesto que la madera crujía debajo de sus pies. -¿Hiccup?- abrió la puerta lentamente, el chico estaba recostado en su cama hecho una bola; levantó la vista, sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar. La rubia se recostó en la cama, a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él; hundiendo su rostro en su cabeza besándola en el proceso. Sin palabras.

* * *

_Entonces, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fanfiction. Lo sé, soy malvada con Hiccup, a veces; oh si, para quienes no lo hayan notado. He eliminado "Babe" por razones que luego explicaré si lo desean. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**Si desean que está fanfic tenga un "soundtrack" solo haganmelo saber. **


	3. Capítulo III

**_bedsheets_**

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

**Palabras: 1,132.  
**

_Capítulo III_

El funeral se presentó una semana después, había lluvia fuera y algunas personas estaban alrededor del ataúd cerrado. Había silencio, a excepción de las pequeñas gotas cayendo ante el suelo; el sacerdote recitaba las típicas palabras de duelo, sin embargo, Hiccup tenía otras en su cabeza. _Él volverá _pensó mientras veía como el ataúd descendía lentamente en el hoyo. Una mujer, que Hiccup nunca había visto, lloró un poco cubriéndose la boca para ahogar su llanto. Gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por su mano, unos anteojos oscuros y un gorro grande negro; su vestimenta era un vestido largo del mismo color. Su cabello, castaño rojizo, era largo; atado en forma de trenza. _Puede ser su secretaria _pensó el chico mientras sentía como algo se apoyaba en su hombro, era la cabeza de Astrid que estaba mirando al féretro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Estará todo bien…- le susurró cerca de su oído. –Lo prometo.- sonaba decidida mientras tomaba su mano fuertemente. Por alguna razón, no le creía.

···

Le habían dado unas semanas a Hiccup para poder quedarse en casa y enfrentar el duelo. Las tareas podría entregarla más tarde. En esas semanas, sus amigos e incluso Gobber se habían ocupado de llevarle, y prepararle comida. La más compenetrada era la rubia, quien, después de sus entrenamientos (e incluso en sus horas libres) le llevaba comida, los libros que habían empezado a leer, etc. Aunque todas estas se hacían una pila solitaria en un rincón. Las semanas siguieron hasta que finalmente el castaño estaba listo para levantarse e ir a la universidad, lo habían llamado un par de veces pero él siempre se había negado metiendo la excusa de que su psicólogo no le permitía volver a estar rodeado de tanta gente en una situación tan delicada como la que se encontraba. Nótese que Hiccup nunca había pisado, ni _pisará_, la oficina de un especialista en sus diecinueve años de vida. Una vez llegado a la escuela fue recibido por los chicos que estaban bastante sorprendidos de verlo ahí. –Hey… Hiccup…- sonrió Snotlout, su primo, quien sostenía en su mano sus llaves de su auto. –Estábamos hablando de quien podría ganar una batalla, Hulk o Iron Man, ¿qué crees? Yo digo que Hulk puesto que es bastante fuerte. Fishlegs cree que no.- bufó.

-Todos sabemos que Tony Stark podría simplemente despedazar a Hulk, tiene las armas suficientes como el cerebro.

-Pero **¡Hulk destruye!**\- gritó Tuffnut moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

Hiccup suspiró para sí pesadamente. Subió sus hombros. –No lo sé, como sea. Quizá Hulk. Quizá Iron Man.- se quitó su casco acomodando su cabello con su mano izquierda.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? Podemos ayudarte si lo necesitas.- sonrió su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro que Hiccup quitó abruptamente.

-No necesito ayuda, estoy bien.- susurró aunque ninguno de los tres lo escuchó apropiadamente. Se llevó la mochila a uno de los hombros, y camino hasta entrar al lugar; demasiada gente. Buscó con la mirada de su casillero. Sin embargo, encontró a Astrid, claramente ella no pudo verlo. Estaba algunos metros lejos y la cantidad de gente en su alrededor. Además, hablaba con Eret. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió un dolor puntiagudo en la cabeza. Poco a poco la gente fue desvaneciéndose, tenía que ir al primer periodo.

···

Normalmente la física era una de sus materias favoritas, porque le daba nuevas ideas para prototipos. Pero lo que veía ahora eran solo números inservibles en una pizarra blanca. Se recargó en un brazo viendo como todos empezaban sus ejercicios. -¿Hiccup?- preguntó su profesor con algunos papeles en mano. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- este levantó la mirada.

-No necesitó ayuda.- susurró moviendo la cabeza.

···

Buscó en su mochila las llaves de su moto, no sabía en donde carajo las había metido pero lo único que quería hacer ahora es ir a casa, tomar un baño y dormir. Sintió a la gente hablar a su alrededor, seguramente señalándolo, preguntándose qué hacía aquí. Cerró de forma abrupta la puerta de su casillero atrayendo un poco de atención; con las llaves finalmente en mano se dirigió fuera del establecimiento chocando a la gente. No podía soportarlos. No podía. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Fishlegs llamándolo a la distancia, por lo menos no hasta que llegó a casa.

···

-¿Hiccup?- llamó Astrid desde fuera de la casa, tiraba pequeñas piedras a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Nadie respondía la puerta. Un chico cansado salió por la ventana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desgana, se encontraba sin una remera encima aunque haga demasiado frío afuera.

-Te traje algo para comer.- levantó la bolsa de papel con el logo de Mc' Donalds en ella. –Ahora déjame entrar.

-La puerta está abierta.- respondió secamente. Astrid entró.

-Si lo sigues dejando abierto _definitivamente _alguien más podría entrar…

-¿Quién más querría?- preguntó mirándola desde las escaleras. Un olor pútrido le inundó las fosas nasales; venía desde la cocina. Con una ceja levantada se acercó a la cocina, había varias bolsas de comida rápida que ella había traído después de su práctica para que él comiera. La comida de Toothless estaba vacía, obviamente.

-Si no querías comer esto simplemente lo hubieras tirado.- levantó un poco la voz para que él la escuchara. –Si no quieres comer, no comas pero no dejes que Toothless muera de hambre.

-Lo siento.- estaba detrás de ella recostado en la pared.

-Está bien.- suspiró. –Es que, han pasado más de tres semanas, Hiccup.

-Oh, ¿entonces solo porque pasaron algunas semanas eso significa que simplemente tengo que olvidar a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida?- sus manos se cerraron en puños que estaban pegados a sus muslos. Era la única forma de mantenerlo en raya.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca dije que tenías que olvidarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo… quiero que te abras más. Nos han dejado de lado, Hiccup, _me _has dejado de lado.- susurró.

-Oh…- se colocó derecho. –Lo siento, Astrid. Lo siento por dejarte de lado mientras trato de pelear contra la muerte de un padre y una madre. Lo siento por no dejar que el mundo gire en torno a lo que te sucede.- movió los brazos.

-Hiccup.- su tono era fuerte. Sin embargo él no la escucho.

-Lo siento si no puedes resolver este maldito problema, ¡¿sabes?! ¡Lo siento si no puedo dejarte entrar! No voy a dejar entrar a nadie, mucho menos a ustedes. Las personas que convirtieron mi infancia en un infierno. ¡Un maldito infierno! Y aunque tú no hayas hecho nada, eso fue aun peor. ¡Por que no hiciste **nada**!- le gritó. Hubo silencio mientras el recuperaba el aliento dándole la espalda. Minutos después escucho la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo; se había ido, dejándolo totalmente solo. Y él no iba a buscarla.

* * *

_Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que les guste! Me gustaría agradecerle a todas las personas que dejaron review o favorito, se los agradezco. _


	4. Capítulo IV

_**bedsheets**_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

**Palabras: 1,012.**

***empieza a quitar el polvo de esta historia* ****BUENO, hola. Me quiero disculpar por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo... Lo sé, no tengo derecho, pero estoy en mi último año de secundaria y realmente mis ganas de escribir han sido totalmente nulas. He decir que este capítulo lo tenía hace tiempo, puesto que quería terminar está historia. De enserio, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho. **

**Pronto tendrán noticias sobre mí, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Besos!**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Él cumplió lo que prometió, no iba a seguirla para disculparse, y lo demostró cerrando la puerta delantera con llave como si de algo significativo se tratara. De una de las encimeras tomó la bolsa de comida para gato, la abrió de par en par y la dejó en el suelo; no debería preocuparse por un tiempo por el alimento de Toothless. El día siguiente fue silencioso, como si el ruido a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto pura estática; solo se dignó a seguir su rutina diaria. Levantarse, clases, llegar a casa, dormir, fingir completar las tareas, dormir. _Repetir, repetir_. Una mañana de sábado, mientras seguía manteniéndose con este hábito, Gobber le dio una visita inesperada encontrándolo más delgado de lo que alguna vez fue.

Minutos después, la cocina olía a aceite quemado.

Debía admitirlo, no podía negarse a la comida que su amigo hacía. No importa cuán grasosa estuviera, sabía deliciosa de alguna manera aparente. –Si no comes vas a quedar por los huesos, Hiccup. Sí sigues sin comer, vas a volver a ser llamado "fishbone" otra vez.- el chico no se inmutó con aquella palabra como hubiera hecho antes. Siguió devorando lo poco que quedaba en plato viendo como Gobber tomaba otro de la estantería para servirse él mismo.

-Creo que tendré suerte si alguien vuelve a hablarme de vuelta.- murmuró.

-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Astrid?- preguntó llevándose un gran pedazo de huevo frito en su boca.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

-Ah, ya veo.- escondió una pequeña sonrisa. –Entonces, algo sucedió sin que yo lo supiera, y ella está enojada contigo.

-Lo que sucede, es que yo tengo la razón esta vez.

-Cuando se trata de mujeres, nadie tiene la razón.- bebió un poco de su soda antes de seguir hablando. –Déjame adivinar, quiso ayudarte y tú la empujaste fuera de esto.

Hiccup golpeo su vaso contra la mesa de roble; su rostro estaba rojo de la ira. –Ella simplemente quiso meterse en donde nadie la había llamado.

-Hm…- respondió Gobber, con la boca llena de comida. –Entonces, traerte comida, quedarse a dormir e incluso cuidar de ti y Toothless es meterse donde nadie la había llamado. Entiendo.

-Se lo que estás haciendo, Gobber, y no va a funcionar.- respondió rodando los ojos.

-Solamente digo que tendrías que analizar la situación con ojos diferentes.- no hubo más palabras después de esto.

…

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Astrid en el pasillo al día siguiente un pequeño nudo en su garganta empezó a formarse, haciéndole incluso difícil poder tragar saliva. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, pero no por las razones que antes lo hacía; se le hacía difícil no poder acercarse a ella o los demás, que quizá ya sabían lo sucedido, y hablar. Estaba recostada contra los casilleros escuchando quizá alguna de las locas historias que Ruffnut podía contar; hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Hiccup pudo jurar que esos ojos lo observaban sin vida, como si la luz en ellos hubiera desaparecido. Y eso le dolió.

…

Esa misma noche, hubo un golpe en la puerta principal de la casa Haddock; Hiccup se sorprendió al encontrarse con los chicos en la puerta sosteniendo dos cajas de pizza, gaseosas y películas. Snotlout fue el primero en entrar sin permiso, empujando a su primo del camino en el proceso; los demás lo siguieron. Cuando Hiccup ya había vuelto a la realidad notó que los tres ya habían instalado las cosas en la sala principal, y estaban recostados en el suelo o sofá. –Entonces, ¿vienes?- preguntó Tuffnut cortando la tensión en el aire.

-Chicos, realmente no estoy- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Snotlout había levantado un dedo en el aire cortándolo.

-No, no vengas con eso otra vez. Ha pasado más de cuatro semanas desde que hablamos, y realmente…-carraspeo un poco.- Te extrañamos, ¿quizá?- buscó las miradas de los demás en busca de aprobación. Los otros dos asintieron sin más. –Así que hoy tendremos una noche de chicos, te guste o no.

Minutos después ya estaban terminando la primera pizza, y había varias latas de gaseosa esparcidas por ahí. La película había terminado, así que estaban pensando en que podían ver. Sin embargo, no había nada que realmente quisieran hacer e Hiccup no había hablado en todo el rato que estaban ahí.

Tuffnut tosió un poco llamando la atención de los demás. –Uhm, esto es _totalmente_ extraño.

-Entonces váyanse.- respondió secamente mirando al suelo. Recibió un almohadazo doloroso de parte de Snotlout.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Simplemente queremos ayudar!- contesto con enojo.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se había levantado del suelo, acercándose a su primo de forma amenazadora; ambos estaban preparados para pelear.

-¡Por qué somos tus amigos!- los otros dos estaban separándolos; aunque era difícil.- ¿Crees que alejándonos vas a traerlo de vuelta? **¡Está muerto! **Nosotros perdimos algo también, Hiccup.- el castaño se recostó contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Se llevó las manos a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. –repitió deslizándose lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Una mano se posó en su hombro; era Fishlegs.

-Está bien.- susurró, los demás se acercaron. –Somos amigos, y para eso estamos.

-Eso, y tratar de que no pierdas tu otra pierna.- comentó Snotlout cruzándose de brazos. Los cuatro compartieron una risa. Una hora más tarde ya habían terminado la otra caja de pizza, las demás gaseosas e incluso todas las películas que podían tener. Los chicos estaban desparramados en el suelo y sofá, durmiendo plácidamente, incluso roncando. El gato negro estaba acurrucado contra la pierna ortopédica de su amo; quien sostenía su teléfono mirando la pantalla no sabiendo que hacer.

…

Era un poco tarde cuando Astrid Hofferson recibió una llamada de un teléfono que desconocido; gruño por lo bajo y atendió sin pensarlo dos veces. -¿Hola?- recostó su cuerpo sobre su brazo, retirando su flequillo de sus ojos.

-¿Astrid? Necesitamos hablar.


	5. Capítulo V

_**bedsheets**_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Sólo soy perteneciente de las escenas. _

**Rated: T**

Capítulo V

Ella no debería sentirse tan nerviosa de que él viniera pero lo estaba. Oh, lo estaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían dirigido la palabra o incluso mirarse cara a cara; claro, ella lo observaba desde la distancia viendo como las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se hacían más notables y como sus pies se arrastraban por los pasillos. Desearía haberlo abrazado pero su orgullo era más grande y las palabras que habían cruzado aun dolían.

Pego un pequeño salto cuando escucho un débil golpe en la ventana de su habitación, Hiccup estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana abierta; no podía distinguir mucho los detalles de su rostro pero podía decir que todavía tenía aun las ojeras. –Hey…- susurró débilmente observándola haciéndola sentir más incómoda. Astrid cruzó sus brazos.

-Hey- trató de sonar fría pero no podía quitarse la necesidad de abrazarlo. Luego de esto hubo un largo silencio hasta que Hiccup se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento- dijo firmemente ahora no quitando sus ojos de los de ella; la rubia respiró hondo rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Lo siento también.- murmuró, era más difícil para ella.

-Te extrañé- él sonrió de costado entrando en la habitación; se había olvidado de lo alto que era, una cabeza más que ella. Puso sus manos en sus hombros. De forma inesperada ella lo abrazó, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su rostro escondido en su hombro; Hiccup no dudó ni un segundo en responderle el abrazo haciendo lo mismo. El silencio llenó la habitación; minutos después se separaron. Astrid le dio un golpe en el brazo. –Ow, no tengo que preguntar porque fue eso…- susurró acariciando su brazo.

-Eso, es por haberme gritado.- otro golpe- Por haberme ignorado- otro golpe- y a tus amigos-termino con un golpe un poco más fuerte, Hiccup simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor. Antes de que pudiera objetar Astrid ya lo había besado, era un beso pequeño y rápido. –Y eso, es por disculparte.- le sonrió tímidamente. –Te extrañé más.

Hiccup respiro hondo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro y la beso. Era algo que podía salir mal o salir genial; él nunca había el que iniciaba los besos pero no podía soportarlo más. La había extrañado demasiado, más de lo que podía expresar. Su tensión desapareció cuando Astrid envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello respondiendo al beso.

_**######**_

Había pasado una hora y los dos chicos estaban acurrucados en la cama, no habían hecho mucho durante esa hora más que simplemente hablar de las cosas que sucedieron las últimas semanas y pequeños besos robados. –Tienes que cortarte el cabello.- susurró la rubia mientras le hacía pequeñas trenzas. El chico asintió, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba acomodada en su torso; hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tan tranquilo.

* * *

UFF, después de mucho, mucho tiempo sin escribir nada aquí (casi un año) realmente puedo publicar esto. Me disculpo por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, una lluvia de disculpas cae sobre ustedes; el año pasado fue un año horrible para mí. Así que me disculpo nuevamente. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Dentro de la noche publicaré por aquí un aviso importante. Los quiero, gracias por leer. **


End file.
